


Valentine's day forgetfulness

by marshuu



Series: Attack on shenanigans [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Businessman!Levi, M/M, haha wtf is this shit, lol wat, valentiens day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshuu/pseuds/marshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget to get your lover a present on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> this was suppose to be short but it's not
> 
> also i skipped the smut because im absolutely horrid at it and it'd ruin everything plus it was already too long so yeah im sorry next time maybe tho k

_Feb. 11th,_

 

Eren stared at the calender for a few minutes longer than he should have. He had the intentions to write down some dates but Hanji's font like handwriting caught his attention.

_**February 14th,** ♥ DAY!!!_

He stared, letting the upcoming holiday mull over in his head. _Shit._ He was at loss what he was going to do, he was only left 2 days planning and prepping.

Eren blinked away his thoughts, scribbling the dates down and leaving the marker hanging by it's designated string. Valentines day was in a few days, and Eren had no idea what to get Levi.

He had exams coming up, and rent. But if he didn't get Levi something good, he might as well start saving up for his coffin. If Levi didn't burn him first.

Tugging a hand through his bed-hair, Eren started a scavenger hunt to find his belongings. He meant to keep them on his bed, but kicked them off in his sleep, he did this every night too.

He'd already showered and eaten, gotten dressed and left everything as perfect as possible, double checking for any missing items before heading out to his car, twirling his keys on his finger.

He was already late, a couple minutes of leisurely walking couldn't hurt, could it?

 

* * *

 

 

Levi tapped his pen on the table, staring at the computer. He wasn't _actually_ reading, just staring at the words, letting his thoughts run through his mind.

"Leeevi~" Que a groan.

"What is this time, shitty? I'm trying to work." Levi snapped, looking over at Hanji's head peeking through the doorway. 

"I have great news!" She squealed, grinning ear to ear.

"This can't be good." Levi deadpanned, looking back at the computer. He saved the document just in case and swiveled in his chair to face Hanji, one leg crossed over the other.

She wormed in and shut the door behind her, practically shaking with anticipation.

"Valentine's day is in two days!" She screamed, jumping up and down. Levi flinched outwardly at the sudden loudness.

"Oh my god Hanji you almost blew my eardrums out to tell me I have two days before Penny Pincher Day?"

"Levi." It was almost never a good thing when Hanji was serious.

"What?" 

'What did you do?" She raised an eyebrow, staring skeptically at Levi.

The edges of his mouth twitched up, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"Nothing."

 

* * *

 

 

_Friday, Feb. 14th_

 

Eren had so many mixed feelings about today. He had a test, a colossal one at that. Plus it was Friday, which meant Levi was off work early and would probably stop by during lunch.

It was also Valentines day and Eren had no present, no plans. He did, luckily have his last regrets all ordered out. Courtesy of boring credit classes.

He stared out the window, unable to sit still. The whole part about forgetting to buy his boyfriend something had made Eren's day hell. 

Jean was no help, basically piling Marco in heart shaped boxes and bears holding hearts. He went as far as to get Marco a bouquet, color coded into a rainbow. Don't ask how much that cost.

Mikasa was also showered in gifts by various people, secret admirers, mutuals and close friends. She strictly told Eren not to get her anything, because he could need the money with how bad his luck was.

Today was the day he believed her.

Armin was given a lot of weird-ass romance novels, and chocolate. He also got a reading light, the one you open and the LED light flashes on to help you read, as odd as it sounded.

Connie was given porn magazines, everyone thought it was hilarious. Sasha got food. Bertholdt and Reiner had skipped school to go to an amusement park, and Annie...

Well, she didn't get anything, and honestly, neither did Eren. She was a intimidating girl, but also one of Eren's best friends.

If it hadn't been a day where it was all about couples, and he'd forgotten the most important piece, he would have hugged her, given her a kiss on the cheek and went into a little lecture of what a great friend she was.

But unfortunately, he was held down because he couldn't be giving others great stuff if he'd forgotten his own damn boyfriend.

What kind of boyfriend does that.

~~Apparently Eren does.~~

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was confused. Levi hadn't shown up for lunch, or called. His phone had been oddly silent and not bothering him with text messages and notifications from Instagram because people kept uploading all kinds of shit for Valentine's day.

As discreetly as he could, he patted himself down, looking for the device to find, it was gone. Eren paused, looking up to see if the teacher was paying any attention.  _Of course not._

He backpedaled, did he ever even have his phone? He didn't leave home with it, or see it for that matter.

_Oh._

Eren mentally slapped himself, now he couldn't even spam Levi with mushy love messages until he went home with the to-be-quite-literally-fuming man.

_Well fuck me twice and bury me in a landfill._

 

'eager... Jeager! Stop daydreaming, someone's here to see you." Pixis snapped his fingers in front of Eren's face. He blinked, looking up at the old man, his face going pink.

"Someone came to see me? What?" Eren glanced around, Armin was grinning, a tint to his cheeks and Mikasa looked like a living time bomb.

This combination was a rare one, and Eren knew exactly who was here. He fumbled out of his chair, ignoring Jean's taunting looks as he slipped outside.

Levi was leaning against the wall, standing straight as Eren appeared. He was still in uniform and Eren wondered if Levi had done it on purpose.

Please no. 

"You weren't here at lunch." Eren pointed out softly, he wasn't trying to be accusing, Levi was a busy man with a busy schedule. He didn't always have time to be running around at his boyfriend's college.

"I had to go home and get your stupid ass phone because your a certified space cadet." Levi snapped, glaring at Eren.

_Was he angry? Probably, I wouldn't blame him._

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I like, just realized, that's why I was spacing out." Eren said, sighing. Levi gave Eren a quick peck on the cheek, opening the door. He spoke a bit too loudly, and Eren feared it _wasn't_ an accident.

"Okay, well don't do it again." He handed Eren the phone. "Oh! And here's your Valentine's card, hope you like it." Levi wore that smug look too well.

Everyone was basically staring, while Pixis kept teaching. The card wasn't in an envelope, and Eren pressed the front to his chest, afraid of what Levi got him.

He shuffled back to his chair, scooting back to look at the note in his lap. It had a bright red cover with a drawn on box of chocolate. It showed the various chocolates, and in large letters it said:

' _Did you know it takes ONE hour of rigorous sex to burn off the calories from five pieces of Valentine's day chocolate?'_

Eren paled.

He regretted opening the card.

_'Eat the whole box. I've got plans for you tonight, Valentine.'_

From pale, Eren turned bright red. Setting his forehead against his desk. He resisted the urge to curl up on the floor in a fetal position and whine in embarrassment, but he'd most likely be sent to the counselor. 

Which led to her reading the card and- No thanks. Class seemed to speed by after the knowledge of how his weekend will be spent.

He was afraid.

So, deathly afraid. Levi did not fuck around when it came to things like these, no pun intended. It was ironic if you thought about it.

That was besides the point, the point was Eren was going to have to cancel his weekend plans, because no way was he was moving after Levi was finished.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren ended up being blindfolded, bound, whipped, dressed up, etc. and not all at the same time either. Each one was it's own little performance in his own, and Eren was pretty sure it was around 7 am when he was aloud to sleep.

Haha, poor neighbors. Eren doubted they'd gotten any sleep, and his face turned red. He knew them so well too.

Every time they saw him now, they'd probably just wrinkle their noses or raise an eyebrow at him, silently judging his life. Eren wasn't okay with that.

 

 

The next day he baked the neighbors a pie and gave them some cookies as an apology. 

**Author's Note:**

> that's a real card btw 
> 
> this is just a permalink so dont flip out /o\ http://umbrella-otter.tumblr.com/post/82125056028/knottygirlscout-falling-deeperinlove-omg
> 
> also das my tumblr look how ugly


End file.
